Mistério em Loch Ness – Parte II
by Eliziane
Summary: Mulder foi além de suas próprias expectativas para provar a existência de algo que nem mesmo ele saberia explicar, e com isso sacrificou a preciosa vida de sua parceira.


**Título: **Mistério em Loch Ness – Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem são criação da FOX 1013, Cris Carter e Warner Bros., Charles Roven. Esta fic tem a pretensão única de divertir os fãs, sem qualquer finalidade comercial.

**Categoria: **Crossover entre Arquivo X e Mistérios S/A.

**Sinopse:** Mulder foi além de suas próprias expectativas para provar a existência de algo que nem mesmo ele saberia explicar, e com isso sacrificou a preciosa vida de sua parceira.

**Elenco:**

David Duchovny (Fox Mulder)

Gillian Anderson (Dana Scully)

Freddie Prinze Jr. (Fred Jones)  
Sarah Michelle Gellar (Daphne Blake)  
Matthew Lillard (Salsicha)  
Linda Cardellini (Velma Dinkley)  
Neil Fanning (Scooby-Doo - voz)

Sean Connery (Mr. Thomas)

Ewan McGregor (Scott W. Stomos)

Segunda Parte

**Loch Ness**

**05:48 pm**

Foi difícil conter a multidão de curiosos. A BBC fazia cobertura ao vivo e a Força Aérea Real isolara a área em torno para que equipes de busca pudessem varrer o lago. Mergulhadores experientes revezavam-se à procura de Scully sem o menor sucesso. Nas últimas horas, Mulder vivera o pior pesadelo de sua vida.

-Eles estão retirando as equipes. Logo vai escurecer.

As vozes se confundiam ao redor de Mulder que permanecia com os olhos fixos no lago, como que à espera de que Scully pudesse emergir a qualquer momento.

-São dezenas de cavernas submarinas pouquíssimo estudadas. O corpo pode estar em qualquer parte e levar meses ou anos até vir à superfície.

Corpo? Mulder não conseguia pensar em Scully como "um corpo". Ela era sua vida. O motivo de sua existência. Sua fonte de toda verdade. Sem ela não saberia o que fazer. E não importava se estava ficando escuro ou não. Iria continuar sua busca, nem que para isso fosse preciso mergulhar sozinho nas águas geladas e nadar até a exaustão. Por Scully faria qualquer coisa. Não iria simplesmente dar as costas e esperar que mais aquele desaparecimento fosse notificado nos jornais. O que iria dizer à sua mãe? O que iriam dizer seus superiores? Como voltaria para Washington sem ela? Sem sua voz interrogativa e sempre preocupada, mas que no fundo era um bálsamo para seus ouvidos?

Difícil crer que toda aquela gente se mobilizava em busca de sua parceira. A mulher mais forte e corajosa que ele já conhecera. Sabia que Scully não estava morta. Ela era uma guerreira. Jamais se entregaria sem lutar. Deveria ter nadado. Mesmo com frio. Mesmo com pouca visibilidade. Deveria estar no quarto do hotel assistindo a todo aquele alvoroço e rindo da cara de pânico dele. Ah, gostaria de poder chegar lá e encontrá-la. Não ficaria zangado de verdade. Acabaria sorrindo do susto e a abraçaria pedindo que não o deixasse outra vez. Nunca mais.

-Há rumores de que um animal carnívoro ainda não confirmado habita estas águas frias. – era a repórter da BBC falando às costas de Mulder para o resto do país. – Dentro de sete dias já temos duas pessoas desaparecidas. Um pescador aposentado chamado Peter Eggby e uma agente federal americana. Seu nome é Dana Katherine Scully...

-Ela não está morta. – ele sussurrou encolhendo os ombros e de distanciando da câmera a fim de sair do foco. – Não você, Scully. Não você...!

**Stirling, proximidades de Loch Ness**

**06:06 pm**

Velma e Fred estavam com um enorme mapa estendido sobre o banco do furgão. Discutiam entre si e traçavam estratégias.

Scooby e Salsicha foram em busca de sanduíches para alimentar o grupo e Daphne se responsabilizara em arranjar um transporte melhor para a cobertura da região submarina.

Mulder encontrou os amigos atarefados depois que o último turista deixou o lago. Estava escurecendo e mais ninguém se atrevia a permanecer por ali.

-Já temos uma idéia de onde procurar. – disse Fred erguendo a cabeça – Velma e eu acreditamos que o que aconteceu não foram apenas ondulações na água. Alguma coisa firme tentou nos afundar. Alguma coisa que emitia ondas sonoras e era de metal resistente.

-Como assim?

-Repassando a fita de áudio que gravamos, pudemos definir aquele som muito parecido com esguicho de baleia. Não era um som de animal, mas sim, uma manobra mecânica característica de um submarino emergindo. – Velma levantou os óculos com o dedo indicador e seus olhos estavam brilhando depois da descoberta. –No momento do susto a câmera da Daphne disparou e conseguimos esta imagem.

Mulder ficou de lado e viu a fotografia de um objeto enegrecido com uma espécie de telescópio emergindo para a superfície.

-Um submarino nestas águas?

-O lago tem trinta e sete quilômetros de cumprimento por duzentos e trinta metros de profundidade. – Fred lembrou – Até mesmo o Titanic navegaria nele.

A expressão antes preocupada de Mulder se transformou e ele ergueu a cabeça esperançoso.

-Acham que se o encontrarmos, poderemos encontrar Scully também?

-E o senhor Eggby, ou quem mais estiver desaparecido. – Fred confirmou deixando-o ainda mais alegre.

-Daphne e o senhor Thomas estão juntos. Eles prometeram trazer alguma coisa melhor do que aquele rebocador para que possamos prosseguir com as buscas.

-Iríamos precisar do submarino atômico Seaview para enfrentá-los. – Mulder soltou a piadinha referindo-se ao submarino da série Viagem ao Fundo do Mar, mas em seguida deu um risinho amarelo – Desculpe...!

-É exatamente isso, senhor Mulder. – Fred concordou – Precisamos combatê-los do mesmo modo. Não é exatamente um submarino atômico, mas algo que nos leve a profundidades extremas sem que precisemos correr riscos com a pressão no fundo do lago.

-Ali vêm eles! – Velma apontou para a estrada de onde vinha um caminhão equipado com guindaste trazendo alguma coisa sob a lona negra.

Daphne e o senhor Thomas estavam com o motorista e Salsicha e Scooby chegavam do vilarejo por outra estrada de mãos vazias.

-Salsicha, cadê os sanduíches?

-Desculpe Velma, mas o caminho era tão longo e os sanduíches tão pesados que Scooby e eu acabamos comendo tudo, não foi meu filho?

-"... Comemos tudo!"

-Mas espere... Acho que sobrou umas migalhas de pão no meu bolso...

-Você não toma jeito, Salsicha. Todos estamos como fome.

-Da próxima vez, Velma, você busca os sanduíches e eles fazem o trabalho pesado – Fred brincou se apressando em ir receber Daphne.

Tanto ela quanto o senhor Thomas estavam muito entusiasmados como o que haviam conseguido. O motorista tirou a lona preta de cima do equipamento e Daphne explicou:

-É um mini submarino da turma do Jacques Custeau. Conseguimos uma bagatela nele, mas só tem espaço para quatro tripulantes.

-Os controles são todos manuais. – Thomas lembrou fazendo um gesto ao motorista do caminhão que manobrou o guindaste até levar o equipamento para o lago. – Já mergulhou alguma vez senhor Mulder?

-Só em divagações. – soltou outra piada e riu de si mesmo porque estava muito tenso.

-Trouxemos equipamento de mergulho para quatro pessoas. – Daphne prosseguiu – A máscara acoplada no regulador, permite uma conversação embaixo da água. Vocês terão quarenta minutos de oxigênio para encontrarem alguma coisa.

-Eu poderia ir com vocês para operar o radar e o rádio – disse Thomas com entusiasmo.

-O senhor já fez tanto por nós. – Mulder recusou gentilmente – Não queremos pô-lo em perigo.

-O senhor Mulder tem razão. Acho que iremos precisar do senhor no rebocador quando voltarmos para a superfície. Assim, toma conta das garotas porque Salsicha, Scooby e eu vamos com o senhor Mulder. – Fred fez a observação sensata.

-Ouviu o que Fred disse, Scooby?

-"...Ouvi!"

-Nós vamos mergulhar, meu filho. E se o monstro estiver lá embaixo, Fred?

-Ora vamos, Salsicha... Não há monstro algum. Apenas um submarino querendo nos amedrontar.

-E se forem bonzinhos, cada um vai ganhar dois biscoitos Scooby. – Velma completou risonha.

-Está certo. Se for um submarino, nós não temos medo. Não é Scooby?

-"É isso aí! Scooby Dooby Doo!"

Mulder estava um pouco mais sossegado depois das brincadeiras dos rapazes. Mas ainda não aceitava como um cão dinamarquês poderia mergulhar com equipamento humano. Pena Scully não estar ali para ver.

**Loch Ness**

**07:23 pm**

Já havia escurecido bastante e o tempo estava ruim. Chovia serenamente, mas o vento forte dificultava a visão de Daphne e Velma, já que a cabine do rebocador era estreita demais para o senhor Thomas e as duas garotas.

Mulder se viu sentado dentro do mini submarino ao lado de Fred que manipulava os controles sem muita dificuldade. Estavam a quase cem metros de profundidade e as luzes extras do Acqualung varriam à frente sem muito sucesso.

Scooby e Salsicha brincavam de pegar algas e peixes desavisados. Ao contrário das expectativas de Mulder, o cão dinamarquês se habituou muito bem a respirar com o equipamento artificial. Ele sim, se sentia um tanto sufocado e sua máscara embaciava, já que ele insistia em respirar pelo nariz.

-Vê alguma coisa, Fred?

A voz de Velma chegou pelo rádio e ele respondeu:

-Apenas algumas formações rochosas. Acho que estamos começando a alcançar as escarpas. Nossa, elas são enormes!

-Estamos com você no radar, mas tem alguma coisa indo na sua direção.

-De que lado?

-Por baixo.

-Ai meu Deus, Scooby! Deve ser um polvo gigante! – Salsicha gritou se abraçando com o amigo e tremendo tanto que seus joelhos batiam nas costas de Mulder.

-Sim, Velma. Já o tenho no meu radar. E não se preocupe Scooby. É apenas uma enguia.

-Ouviu isso Scooby? É só uma enguia meu filho... Hê! Hê!...

-É...! Uma enguia bem brava. – Mulder se sustentou nas astes laterais do Acqualung quando a enguia deu uma guinada e a cauda bateu no teto do mini submarino.

-Oh minha nossa! Velma, estou descendo mais. Esta enguia parece zangada mesmo. Se ela investir contra nós outra vez, podemos perder o controle.

-Firme Fred. Você deve estar próximo do ninho dela. Procure se afastar daí.

Mulder se sentia dentro de um desenho animado acompanhando as aventuras de Scooby Doo. Não conseguia assimilar a realidade. Muito menos com toda aquela escuridão e o Acqualung circulando à ermo para fugir da enguia nervosa.

Alguma coisa como um som de pancada forte os assustou. Scooby tentou pular para o colo de Salsicha, mas o lugar era tão apertado que eles se espremeram juntos.

-"O que é isso?"

-Calma, Scooby. Deve ser... Deve ser... Oh meu filho... Deve ser o vento...!

-"Aqui não tem vento, Salsicha."

-Segurem suas máscaras rapazes! Acho que encontrei o submarino!

Diante da exclamação de Fred, todos se seguraram e o Acqualung ganhou mais velocidade. No radar, o mesmo sinal sonoro daquela tarde. Na superfície, Velma captara a mesma coisa.

Era uma embarcação realmente muito grande para navegar em um lago sem saída para o mar. Mulder entendeu que era algum tipo de projeto secreto de alguém muito perverso que se mantinha ali no lago para confundir as pessoas.

-Tem algum registro deste submarino, Daphne? Chama-se HM Salmon.

-Estou localizando..., Senhor Mulder. Trata-se de um submarino inglês dado como desaparecido em nove de julho de mil novecentos e quarenta em águas norueguesas durante uma patrulha. – ela respondeu depois de uma breve pesquisa.

-Ai Scooby! É um submarino fantasma!

-"Odeio submarinos fantasmas, Salsicha...!"

-Isso não faz sentido – Fred refletiu – Como um submarino desaparecido poderia vir parar aqui em Loch Ness?

-Ainda mais, sendo um submarino fantasma. Ele nem devia estar funcionando. – Mulder completou.

-Ei Fred, que tal a gente fugir, antes que ele nos veja, hein?

-Agora é tarde Salsicha. Acho que ele já nos viu.

Alguma coisa como um torpedo vinha em direção do Acqualung. Girando e trazendo um rastro de espuma bem visível.

-Estão atirando em nós! – Mulder exclamou voltando a se segurar.

-Rapazes, vocês só têm mais dez minutos de oxigênio! – Velma alertou da superfície.

-Não vamos perdê-lo de vista. – Fred manobrou o mini submarino de modo a se esquivar do disparo e o torpedo se perdeu na imensidão para explodir estrondosamente no fundo e turvar a água como uma onda gigantesca.

-Se havia um monstro, ele deve ter acordado com raiva... Hê... hê! – Salsicha zombou amedrontado.

-Ali tem uma escotilha. – Mulder apontou para o submarino – Vamos tentar entrar por lá.

Sua idéia foi bem aceita por Fred. Mas Scooby não gostou de sair do Acqualung porque era o único lugar seguro naquele momento.

-Prestem atenção; temos uma única tentativa. Se não funcionar, ficaremos sem transporte e à mercê da sorte. – Fred lembrou.

-Tomara que tenha uma linha de metrô por perto... Vamos Scooby!

Mulder foi primeiro. Conseguiu alcançar a escotilha do submarino e Salsicha ajudou a destravá-la. Fred mantinha o mini submarino colado ao outro e na última tentativa de abrirem a escotilha, Scooby foi tragado para dentro primeiro com um monte de água.

-Vamos ficar por nossa conta agora, Velma. – Fred se despediu abandonando o Acqualung.

-Está bem Fred. Boa sorte.

**Abordagem ao HM Salmon**

**08:05 pm.**

Mulder não podia deixar de lembrar que há exatamente vinte e quatro horas atrás havia sugerido aquela louca aventura e Scully se recusara com todas as letras do seu extenso vocabulário a participar. Por culpa dele agora ela estava perdida. Se não a encontrasse dentro daquele submarino, jamais se perdoaria.

Pensava fervorosamente nela enquanto seguia pelo corredor do HM Salmon acompanhado de Fred e de Salsicha. Scooby ficara para trás tirando a água dos ouvidos.

-Muito bem. Vamos nos separar e assim, fazer uma maior cobertura. Salsicha e Scooby, vocês vão por aquele lado. Eu vou pela direita e o senhor Mulder vai pela esquerda.

Mulder concordou lembrando que Scully sempre reclamava quando ele a mandava ir pela esquerda. Tudo lembrava ela. Estava tão habituado com sua presença eu não tivera tempo de se imaginar sem ela.

-Vamos Scooby. Quem sabe a gente não encontra uma cozinha funcionando? –Salsicha indicou as escadas de ferro e o cão o alcançou.

-"Cozinha é meu lugar favorito!"

Fred foi para o convés. Salsicha e Scooby descobriram que o caminho a seguir era do compartimento de máquinas e não da cozinha. Mesmo assim, se divertiram em descobrir como um submarino funcionava, mesmo com todo equipamento aparentemente enferrujado.

Mulder alcançou os dormitórios dos tripulantes. Estavam sem luz e ele pegou sua inseparável lanterna para conseguir vasculhar cada beliche em busca de alguma coisa viva naquele cemitério de ferro.

-Scully? – chamou se pendurando em uma escotilha e vagando a luz para dentro da cabine cujo mecanismo da porta não abria. – Scully, fale comigo!

Sua voz ecoou no corredor sombrio. Mas Mulder não estava preocupado com fantasmas. Queria encontrar Scully e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Scully? Você está aí? Fale comigo!

De cabine em cabine, Mulder procurou por ela. Esmurrou a parede muito zangado por sua busca ter dado em nada e então tomou o caminho da ponte.

Fred estava no convés admirado como aquele submarino conseguia flutuar sem tripulação. Todo o equipamento parecia morto. Não havia luz, nem força de gerador. Nenhum radar nem sinal de rádio. Era realmente um submarino fantasma comandado por alguém invisível que a poucos minutos lançara um torpedo em sua direção.

Como também não encontrou nada, ele pensou em ir para a ponte de comando. Se havia alguém guiando o HM Salmon, deveria estar se escondendo deles.

-Não estou achando graça neste submarino fantasma, Scooby. – Salsicha reclamou convidando o amigo peludo – E se tem uma cozinha nele, acho que a comida enferrujou!...

-"Péssima notícia."

-Vamos andando. Quem sabe a gente não encontra Fred e o senhor Mulder antes que alguma assombração apareça.

-A única assombração deste lugar sou eu, rapaz! – exclamou a voz atrás deles.

-Ai meu Deus! Olha o fantasma, Scooby!

Scooby Doo precisou sustentar Salsicha quando ele pulou no seu colo e o cão zombou:

-"É a voz do Fred!"

-É mesmo...! Ele está testando o alto falante... Hê... hê! Tolice, Scooby. Por aqui não tem fantasma nenhum. Vamos meu filho.

Tanto Fred quanto Mulder ouviram alguma coisa como batidas insistentes no casco do HM Salmon ao tomarem a direção da ponte.

O agente se deteve prestando atenção nas batidas. Colocou a mão na parede e sentiu vibrar. Ficou assim algum tempo até conseguir entender que era um SOS. Três curtas, três longas, três curtas.

-Oh meu Deus...! Scully!

Fred teve a mesma reação de voltar. Já Salsicha ficou paralisado ouvindo as pancadas bem pertinho.

-Vem do paiol, Scooby! Será que o submarino está se partindo?...

-"Vamos fugir!"

-É uma boa idéia, amigão! Sebo nas canelas!

Como dois malucos, ambos começaram a fugir dali. Um tentando ultrapassar o outro e o outro tentando ultrapassar um. Até que esbarraram em uma coisa sólida e todos desceram rolando pelo porão até o paiol.

Salsicha estava tonto. Scooby meio de ponta-cabeça e mesmo assim viu um homem grande e com cara de mau apontando a arma para eles.

-O que querem no meu submarino?

Com medo do homem armado, Salsicha se abraçou com Scooby e ambos ficaram tremendo visivelmente.

-Não queremos nada, senhor fantasma...! E queremos sim, sair daqui. Não é Scooby?

-"Idéia bacana!"

-Fiquem onde estão! Vocês agora são meus prisioneiros como todos os outros. Levantem-se e andem. Naquela direção.

A contra-gosto eles obedeceram. Destravaram a porta do paiol e viram na obscuridade duas pessoas amarradas perto da parede.

-Para o canto! – ele ordenou sempre firme e com a voz incisiva.

Salsicha obedeceu. Scooby reconheceu Scully e foi lamber seu rosto animado.

-"É ela!... Nós a achamos!"

Amordaçada, usando um tipo de macacão com o nome do submarino impresso no bolso e com as mãos amarradas para trás, Scully foi apanhada pelos ombros.

-O que pensa estar fazendo? Dê-me isto! – o homem tomou a chave que ela tinha na mão e com a qual estivera dando pancadas na parede para se fazer notar. – Será que não percebe que não vem ninguém salvá-la?

Peter Eggby estava meio de lado. Já cansado de resistir aos maus tratos. Salsicha o amparou e prestou atenção no seu algoz.

-Vou mantê-los aqui até que possa me livrar de vocês. Parecem idiotas demais para dar trabalho. Quanto à você, mocinha... Sei de um lugar onde não vai incomodar ninguém.

Fred chegou ao paiol depois que Scully foi levada. Se pendurou na porta e viu Salsicha e Scooby se debatendo para escapar.

-Ei, rapazes!... Vou tirar vocês daí.

Mulder apareceu logo depois. Reconheceu o senhor Eggby e sentiu um fio de esperança dentro do peito.

-Cadê Scully? Quem a levou?

-Um homem malvado... Eles foram para lá! – Salsicha apontou a direita.

-Fred, cuide deles e veja como consegue nos levar para a superfície. – Mulder pediu – Eu vou buscar Scully.

Todos se mobilizaram urgentes. Mulder alcançou com rapidez a plataforma de escape e entendeu que o tal homem mau estava tentando tirar Scully do submarino do modo mais rápido que existia.

Scully fora amarrada a um torpedo junto à porta estanque para ser lançada ao comando do seu algoz. Ela se debatia e deu trabalho para ficar quieta. Esperneou, grunhiu, resistiu querendo ganhar tempo, até que ele a algemou firme e a olhou de modo reprovador.

-Eu devia tê-la deixado se afogar quando caiu no lago. – resmungou ofegante – Como consegue ser tão arisca?

Ainda amordaçada, ela olhou por sobre o ombro dele e viu Mulder se aproximar com um extintor em punho.

-Boa tentativa. Já vi isso num filme uma vez. – ele zombou achando que ela tentava distraí-lo.

-Se eu fosse você olharia.

Antes que pudesse reagir, o homem foi golpeado com o extintor e desabou por cima do corpo de Scully, acionando o botão que acelerava a abertura da escotilha de isolamento.

Mulder se apressou em procurar as chaves das algemas na roupa dele e a soltou com um certo nervosismo. Suas mãos tremiam ao saber que a vida de Scully estava dependendo de sua agilidade agora.

-Calma...! Calma, Scully...! Já soltei! Já soltei você!... – ansioso, Mulder a trouxe para si e apertou de encontro ao peito com o coração acelerado.

O torpedo foi lançado segundos depois e foi possível ouvi-lo se chocando com o fundo. Só então Scully recebeu ajuda para tirar a mordaça e olhou para Mulder com os enormes olhos azuis daquele jeito que ele adorava.

-Mulder!...

-Shiii! Acabou! Está à salvo...!

-Oh!...

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Vou tirar você daqui.

Imensamente aliviada, ela relaxou no abraço dele e apertou os dedos em suas costas por sobre a roupa de neoprene que ele usava.

Sem conseguir se conter, Mulder a afastou o suficiente para segurar seu rosto nas mãos e a beijou na boca deixando-a ainda mais lânguida.

-Eu te amo!

-Oh, Mulder!...

O submarino deu um solavanco forte que quase os derrubou. Então a voz de Fred soou no alto falante:

-Segurem-se vocês. Nós estamos subindo!...

Velma e Daphne viram com alívio o HM Salmon emergir nas águas geladas do lago uma hora depois do mergulho dos rapazes. O senhor Thomas manobrou o rebocador para perto quando achou seguro e o transporte dos inusitados passageiros foi feito.

Por rádio, Velma pediu a presença da guarda costeira que não tardou a chegar. Mulder se movia com desenvoltura dando explicações para todos de como havia apanhado o malfeitor que assombrava Loch Ness com seu submarino fantasma.

Ele parecia muito atraente dentro da roupa de mergulho. Cabelo molhado, barba por fazer, seus músculos bem definidos e os pés descalços.

Scully tremia de frio, mas estava feliz por ter sido resgatada. Ficou no canto olhando para o parceiro que mostrara tanta coragem e perseverança. Logo ele que chegara ali em busca de uma lenda, se deparara com alguma coisa maior e mais maquiavélica. Outra pessoa em seu lugar teria desistido de procurar por ela. Era isso que fazia Mulder diferente de todos os outros homens.

-Ele se chama Scott William Stomos. – Velma explicou diante dos oficiais da guarda costeira – Foi afastado da marinha por indisciplina há doze anos e desde então estava armando um plano para se vingar de todos. Nunca passou de suboficial, mas se autodenomina Comandante Stomos. Durante seu trabalho como integrante da marinha, descobriu o HM Salmon naufragado em águas norueguesas. Foi a deixa que precisava para arquitetar seu plano de vingança contra a Coroa. Stomos usou torpedos de alta potência para abrir passagem do mar do sargaço para o lago e aqui fixou residência até que cometeu a idiotice de emergir com todo o equipamento funcionando e emitindo ondas facilmente detectáveis pelo sonar.

-E quando o senhor Eggby descobriu que tudo era uma farsa, ele o prendeu. – completou Daphne.

-Fazendo o mesmo com a senhorita Scully. – agora era Fred quem falava. – Ele sabia que se os deixasse escapar, sua farsa de monstro do lago acabaria. Como de fato acabou.

-Muito bem, senhor Stomos... – o oficial da guarda costeira o algemou e pegou pelos ombros – De hoje em diante, o senhor só vai brincar de submarino debaixo do chuveiro.

Mulder sorriu se voltando para Scully. Quando a viu batendo o queixo de frio, ele chegou junto dela e lentamente se meteu dentro do seu cobertor para aquecê-la.

-Está bom assim? – perguntou junto à sua boca num timbre mais íntimo.

-Melhor impossível...!

-Acho que isso define sua teoria sobre cavalheirismo.

Meiga, ela recostou a cabeça em seu peito e se limitou a sorrir sossegada e certa de que agora estava em boas mãos.

**West End Hotel**

**06:53 am**

Como da outra vez, Mulder estava no restaurante quando Scully chegou. Deveriam pegar o vôo das sete e quarenta, e como o aeroporto ficava a três quarteirões, sobrava um tempo para aquela apetitosa sopa de espinafre.

Ele apresentava-se bem vestido em um paletó negro, camisa interna azul celeste e gravata quadriculada vinho. Ela vinha por entre as mesas andando suavemente em seu tailleur cinza, de saia justa, aberto na lateral. A cada passo, um pouco da coxa aparecia.

Mulder paralisou vendo o seu andar. Pensando em como a venerava sem mesmo perceber. Que sua vida não fazia sentido algum sem a presença dela. Que tudo era mais vivo e colorido porque ela respirava e alegrava até mesmo uma manhã fria de domingo na Escócia depois de quarenta e oito horas intensas e desgastantes.

Pensou em como fora bom mantê-la aquecida na noite anterior, as frases de carinho que sussurrara no seu ouvido, de como se sentira feliz ao ouvi-la ressonar em seu peito na viagem de volta para Endiburgo.

Assim que ela chegou junto ele abriu sua cadeira e a ajudou a sentar.

-Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

-O bastante, obrigada.

Sorriram à vontade. Mulder voltou a se sentar enquanto ela abria o guardanapo sobre o colo. Costumavam ficar mais cúmplices depois de um caso que exigia muito dos dois. Desta vez pareciam mesmo mais próximos. Até no olhar.

-Acho que lhe devo desculpas... – ele começou a falar e ela levantou os olhos replicando:

-Já falamos nisso. Está tudo bem.

-Não, Scully. Não está tudo bem. Olhe como essa idiota aventura terminou.

-Terminou com um final feliz. Os turistas ainda acreditam em Nessie e você finalmente conheceu Scooby Doo. – brincou tentando parecer serena.

-Você tem razão. – Mulder meneou a cabeça muito severo consigo mesmo – Mais uma vez provou que minhas teorias são infundadas e que sua ciência sempre explica tudo.

-Mulder...

-Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo pior tivesse acontecido com você.

Ele a estava olhando diretamente nos olhos, o que provocou em Scully um arrepio violento.

-Eu sabia que você me encontraria. Por isso não desisti.

Calaram-se um instante. Scully precisou baixar a cabeça de novo e ele molhou os lábios buscando palavras para terminar a conversa.

-Scully... Sobre o que eu falei no submarino quando soltei você...

-Do quê?

-Da frase que eu usei.

Se remexendo na cadeira, ela sentiu as faces coradas.

-Foi o calor do momento.

-Não! Não foi só o calor do momento...!

-Então, o que foi...?

-Sua sopa. – o garçom chegou com o carrinho e serviu a ambos – Seu jornal, senhor.

-Obrigado.

-Não há de quê. Tenham um bom apetite.

Ficaram a sós de novo, mas Scully que não comia há vinte e quatro horas, sentia um nó estranho na garganta. Mesmo com o cheiro delicioso da sopa abrindo-lhe o apetite.

-Scully...

Antes que Mulder pudesse retomar o assunto, foram interrompidos de novo. Agora era Fred quem vinha por entre as mesas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Senhor Mulder... Senhorita Scully. Bom dia!

-Bom dia Fred. Sente-se conosco. – Mulder pediu fazendo um gesto.

-Já estamos de partida. E como vamos de furgão, precisamos sair o quanto antes. – ele trazia alguns jornais e estendeu para Mulder. – Já leu as notícias de hoje? Estão nas primeiras páginas.

-É eu vi alguma coisa.

-Felizmente o incidente no lago não tirou a curiosidade dos turistas. Aguçou mais ainda a lenda sobre Nessie. Liguei a tevê ainda à pouco e a BBC está acompanhando em tempo real o desmanche do HM Salmon que deve ser retirado do lago em uma operação inédita. Acho que o assunto vai render alguns milhões para os cofres públicos também ou gerar processos mais tarde porque existem inúmeras fundações que preservam a lenda do monstro.

-Dá tempo para sairmos de fininho sem ninguém notar?

Scully arqueou os lábios em um sorriso quando Fred olhou para ela.

-É o que estamos fazendo também senhorita Scully. Nosso trabalho acabou aqui. Em algum lugar há um mistério a ser desvendado. E a Mistérios S/A nunca esteve mais preparada como agora. Scooby e Salsicha mandaram lembranças. Ficaram felizes em conhecê-la. Poderiam ter entrado, mas o hotel não permite cães.

-É uma pena... – ela murmurou sem entusiasmo – Lembranças minhas para Velma e Daphne também.

-Até mais então. Adeus senhor Mulder. E obrigado pela preciosa ajuda.

-Sou eu quem agradece, Fred.

-Ah, sim... Leia os jornais. Acho que distrairá sua viagem de volta.

-Claro. Vou ler.

Scully acenou com a cabeça murmurando entre dentes:

-Sorte eles não permitirem cães aqui dentro.

-Não seja má Scully. Foi graças ao faro de Scooby que encontramos você.

-Vou me lembrar de render homenagens à ele.

-É impressão minha ou você está mais céptica esta manhã?

-Mulder, não sei como você e Fred podem se dar tão bem se pensam de formas diferentes sobre a mesma coisa. A vida dele é provar que monstros não existem. Desmascarar os bandidos por trás da farsa e satisfazer o ego dele. Você insiste em provar que toda lenda é real. Que nas profundezas de uma lagoa inexplorada existe uma criatura chamada Big Blue... Isso não afeta seu raciocínio?

-Você e eu somos completamente o oposto, Scully. E nos atraímos como ímãs. – tornou com a voz preguiçosa – Aliás, falávamos sobre isso ontem no táxi, lembra? Sobre um querer uma coisa o outro querer outra. Claro que com Fred não funciona tão bem. Ele seria um ótimo parceiro, mas eu prefiro suas saias justas.

Scully ficou vermelha e não teve como retrucar diante do seu olhar cínico quando ele se inclinou fingindo que ia olhar por baixo da mesa. Mulder riu percebendo que ela havia voltado ao estado normal.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela finalmente provava a sopa, ele abriu o jornal para ver as notícias e depois de alguns instantes absorto na leitura exclamou:

-Ora, ora...!

-O quê?

-Notícias de primeira mão. Um caçador disse ter visto o Pé Grande enquanto se aventurava pela floresta em Colunet City perto de Montana. Tem uma foto dele bem aqui.

-Do caçador?

-Não. Do Pé Grande.

Scully se esticou e tomou o jornal dele deixando-o com as mãos no ar.

-O que foi? Scully...!

-Já temos trabalho suficiente com discos voadores. Big Blue, Nessie, submarino fantasma, cão falante... Para você não chega?

-Acha que eu estava pensando...

-Acho.

Fingindo indignação, Mulder tomou o jornal de volta e dobrou sobre o colo.

-Mesmo se eu estivesse pensando em ir não levaria você. Já me basta ter posto abaixo todas as minhas expectativas sobre Nessie.

-O Pé Grande é só mais uma lenda. Tudo isso é coisa de quem quer aparecer nos jornais.

Ele conhecia aquele tom de crítica. Estava zombando no seu interior, mas feliz por ouvir a voz dela. Seu coração estava aliviado.

-Confesse Scully. Em algum momento você chegou a acreditar no monstro, não foi? Essa preocupação em querer me desacreditar, no fundo tem algum fundamento. Aconteceu quando você ouviu aquele barulho semelhante a um esguicho de baleia, ou depois que caiu no lago frio pensando que seria o seu fim?

Scully limpou os lábios, afastou a cadeira e se ergueu dando a entender que o assunto estava encerrado. Mulder saiu da mesa também, sem se abalar com a expressão dela. A viagem para casa era longa o suficiente para que ele arrancasse uma confissão sua. Claro que ela resistiria muito até admitir que sentira medo da criatura desconhecida, mas em algum momento acabaria cedendo. Ela sempre cedia.

_Nota: Todas as informações aqui contidas sobre Loch Ness e o HM Salmon são verdadeiras, excetuando o desmanche do submarino. O HM Salmon continua desaparecido em águas norueguesas._

Fim.


End file.
